


Malec One-Shots

by my_fangirl_feels



Series: Malec One-Shots [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_fangirl_feels/pseuds/my_fangirl_feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SMUT PG-17ish</p></blockquote>





	1. Vines

'Wow! Alexander look at that!" Magnus says pointing out of the taxi window.

"What? What is it?" Alec says as he looks out the window. "I don't see anything," Alec turns back to face Magnus. Before he can say anything more, Magnus is grabbing his face and kissing him.

~~~

"You're watching that vine again, Magnus?" Alec says peering over Magnus's shoulder. "How many loops does it have now?"

"About 1,327,697 but who's keeping track?" Magnus said as a smile creeped onto his face. "You know, Alexander, darling, we should make more of these. Just for fun?"

"I guess we can..."

~~~

The next week was a haze of kisses, scares, and pranks. Alec was the butt of the joke most of the time, but Magnus eventually got his share of it too. They had gotten quite a lot of revines and likes, which they were happy about. The vines that were their most popular ones went something like this.

~~~

"Okay guys, I'm gonna go wake up Alec." Magnus said tiptoeing into their room. "Good morning Alec, darling."

Alec mumbled and tried to knock the phone out of Magnus's hands.

"I love you," Magnus says smiling at his boyfriend.

"I love you too, now shut the fuck up," Alec said, his voice husky from sleep.

You can faintly hear Magnus cracking up in the background.


	2. The Morning After

Magnus looked over at the beautiful boy lying next to him. He found himself staring for quite a while. He couldn't stop looking at the boys raven black hair or the curve of his lips. Or his gorgeous nude body.

Magnus thought of what they had done last night. Alec said it was his first time. Like ever. Magnus had tried to take it slow, but containing himself was harder said than done. It was a miracle that the neighbors hadn't woken up due to Alec's moans and screams.

Magnus was still staring at Alec when all of a sudden piercing blue eyes began to stare back.

"Hey," Alec said with a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Hey beautiful," Magnus said taking another long, lingering look over Alec's body.

Alec forgot he was naked and began to cover up his body. Magnus's hand grabbed his wrist.

"Don't. You're gorgeous. Probably the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Magnus whispered the last part.

Alec had tears in his eyes now and they began trickling down one by one.

"What's the matter darling?" Magnus asked, worriedly.

"It's just that no one has ever said that to me before." Alec's eyes were now red and puffy from tears and his voice was cracking with each word he said.

Magnus began catching each falling tear with his lips trying to comfort Alec. It was working. He began stroking his hair and kissing each rune along Alec's stomach an was about to go farther down when he heard Alec's stomach grumble.

"Are you hungry," Magnus said holding in a giggle.

"Yeah, a bit," Alec said looking down at Magnus who was still dangerously close to his private areas. Alec wished he'd get closer.

"Want to get some breakfast?"

"Sure. There's just one problem Magnus," Alec said biting his lower lip in embarrassment.

"And what is that darling?"

"I don't think I'll be able to walk."


	3. Edible Glitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT PG-17ish

"Magnus?" Alec said whining as he pushed the cart through the grocery store. "Do we really need all of this stuff?"

"Why, of course, Alexander!" Magnus said. "What do you think cakes are made out of?" They said still making their way down the baking aisle. "Besides what el-" Magnus stopped talking, for he had seen the most magical thing in all of his 800 years of living.

"Magnus what is it? What's wrong?" Alec asked slightly worried that something had happened to his boyfriend.

"It's- it's magical," Magnus whispered his eyes widening in awe.

"Magnus what is it?" He said, getting annoyed. Alec stepped to the side to get a better view. "You have got to be kidding me!"

What stood in front of them was a giant display of edible glitter and glittery frosting.

"Alexander, we must buy some!" Magnus was now bouncing up and down staring at Alec with puppy dog eyes.

"And why 'must' we?"

Magnus stopped bouncing and walked up to Alec grabbing the scarf that matched his eyes all too well. "Do you want me to tell you," Magnus growled, "or show you?"

Alec was staring at Magnus's lips now, wondering when the last time he had tasted them was (which was less than an hour ago). "Buy as much as you want," it came out as a whisper.

"Perfect!" Magnus said with a smirk growing on his face. "You won't regret this."

~~~

The moment they were in the flat their lips met. Magnus pressed Alec against the door, his hands on either side of the younger boys head.

"You don't understand how hard that car ride was. How hard it was to restrain myself from doing this the entire ride," Magnus whispered into Alec's ear.

"Oh, I do understand. Trust me."

Alec spun them around so that Magnus's back was now against the door.

"Now, where's that oh so amazing glitter of yours," Alec mumbled into Magnus's neck.

"I have it," Magnus moaned.

"Then why are we still here?"

Thy began the difficult task of stumbling to their bedroom without breaking their kiss. They may have broken a few lamps and vases in the process, but it was worth it.

They reached the bedroom and immediately Alec was thrown on the bed by Magnus.

Magnus clashed with Alec as their mouths met. Alec gasped and Magnus slipped his tongue through Alec's teeth and collided with his. Alec's gasps were like music to Magnus. A music he could dance to. Just as Alec began moaning for Magnus to go farther Magnus broke away.

"What... The hell Magnus." Alec gasped as he groped for his boyfriend who was pulling away.

"Don't worry, love. I'm not even near being done with you." With that Magnus stepped out of the room leaving a confused Alec on the bed. When Magnus returned his clothes were completely gone.

Alec snickered at him till his eyes caught the glint of something... Sparkly. And it was all over Magnus.

"What is- by the angel. That's the edible glitter isn't it..." Magnus only smiled as he made his way over to Alec.

Alec's eyes were wide and his heart skipped a beat. This is new, he thought. Magnus slowly brought up his hands in Alec's body. Alec could feel his touch traveling from his thighs to his toned stomach and all the way to his chest. His skin felt heavy. As if something was on him. He then realized that Magnus had been smearing the glittering frosting all over his body.

"Magnus! This is gonna be a mess..." Alec whispered out.

"It won't be the only mess either..." Magnus returned as he pressed his lips to Alec's.

Alec could taste the sweetness of the frosting on his lips, or maybe it was just Magnus. Magnus slowly started to press his lips to Alec's neck, chest and stomach. His tongue trailed down his frosting covered body and returned to his lips as his hands claiming more than what is visible when wearing clothes.

Magnus pressed into Alec, their bare torsos meeting. Somehow during this, Alec managed to reach for the frosting Magnus had set aside. Alec removed some of the glittering frosting and brought it to his mouth. Magnus, taking the hint, brought his lips to Alec's. Glitter seemed to stick to everything. Magnus groped at Alec, frosting still sticking to his hands. Alec moaned and gripped the glittering sheets as Magnus worked him. Alec let out a gasp as Magnus progressed. Magnus smiled and kissed Alec's bare shoulders, licking his lips when the glitter frosting remained.

"Mag-nus. I can't-"

Alec was cut short as something replaced Magnus' hand. Alec let out a small scream and Magnus smiled around him. Magnus' hands ran up and down Alec. Feeling and exploring everything. Alec ran his hands in Magnus' sparkling hair and gripped tight pulling slightly. Magnus moaned at the feel of Alec teasing him with hair pulling, encouraging him. Alec rolled his hips into Magnus and moaned his name. Magnus pulled away and looked up to smile at a desperate Alec.

"Frosting..." Magnus licked his lips, "was a great idea." Alec only laid back and pressed himself into Magnus. They soon fell into a steady rhythm. Hips meeting hips. Thighs and legs entwined. Alec and Magnus both moaned and kissed and tasted. Alec trailed frosting down Magnus' torso, past were his belly button would've been and then some. Magnus gasped slightly as he felt Alec. Magnus praised Alec the whole time with kisses. Alec concentrated on Magnus and on what he could do to hear him gasp his name. Alec moved to Magnus and Magnus could feel him tighten his grip.

"Alec-baby. Pleaase!" Magnus gasped as his hands groped towards Alec. Alec nodded and slid down Magnus. Alec's heart beat. He had never done this. Usually Magnus did it to him.

"Magnus- it's just. I don't really-" Alec stopped and looked up to meet Magnus' cat like eyes. Magnus smiled, "You'll know. Trust me. You know what you like. Just do that to me." Magnus' voice came out in gasps.

Alec looked innocently at his boyfriend. "Is it kinda like kissing?" At that Magnus lost it. He started to laugh and when he saw his boyfriend blush, he only thought that made him cuter. Alec looked down and began slowly. Magnus fell back, as he could feel his boyfriends warm mouth. Alec soon fell into a comfortable rhythm that Magnus approved with audible gasps and hair pulling. Alec's pace quickened and Magnus found himself gripping the sheets.

"Alec..." Magnus seemed to whisper out. Alec pulled away and placed his body above Magnus, rocking in a similar motion. Magnus pressed into Alec, deepening the motion. Alec gasped out and Magnus pressed his lips to his. Their tongues collided in a mess. Alec couldn't tell where he ended and Magnus started. And Magnus didn't seem to care. Magnus brought his kisses down Alec's neck and showered him with "I love you"'s.

Magnus and Alec awoke the next morning covered in glitter and completely exhausted. Alec woke before Magnus and pressed a kiss to his soft lips. Magnus felt Alec and deepened the kiss begging for more. But both were too exhausted to do more than that.

~~~

"So how'd the birthday cake turn out?" Izzy said as she looked in the fridge.

"Oh... Right the cake," Alec said blushing, totally forgetting they were supposed to make a cake.

"See the thing is, was that we were really busy last night and didn't have a chance to make it," Magnus said trying to cover up what they had done.

"Okay, fine but remember that it needs to be made by tonight!" Izzy said. "Also can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure," Magnus said. "Alec, can we-" Magnus was cut off by Izzy's voice. "WHY IS YOUR BEDROOM COVERED IN GLITTER AND FROSTING!?!"

"Ohmygodwedidntcleananythingup!"Alec's words came out in a string and he was blushing as bright as a tomato.

"Alexander, darling don't be embarrassed," Magnus said bringing his lips to Alec's. "It's just a little," Magnus pulled some frosting out of Alec's hair, "Frosting."


	4. Children (part 1)

Magnus POV

"Magnus, let's have children!"

That's the last thing I remember before everything turned black.

~~~

"Magnus!?" I hear Alec's voice calling me back to him.

I feel him shaking me and yelling my name over and over again.

"Magnus!? Magnus!? Please wake up!!!" I squint my eyes to see Alec leaning above me.

"Geez, calm down, I'm not deaf..." I sit up, rubbing the back of my head. I feel dizzy and tired.

"MAGNUS!!!" I'm thrown back onto the ground by Alec. I am being bombarded by kisses and hugs. "Magnus, I'm so happy you're okay!" Alec hugged me again.

"My head hurts, I think I feel a bump growing," I say as I continue to rub it. "What happened anyways?"

"You fainted, I believe." Alec helped me up off of our cold wood floor.

"Any particular reason?"

"Well... I did suggest something..." Alec was avoiding my eyes for some reason.

"And that was..?" I grabbed Alec's hands, entwining my fingers in his, forcing him to face me. He was still looking at his feet.

"Children." He looked up into my eyes with his bright blue ones. They were sparkling with tears.

What would I tell him? That I didn't want children? Couldn't handle the pain? It's so selfish, but it's the truth.

"Alec, I... I can't have children with you..." I muttered trying to hold back tears.

Alec looked back down at his feet, tears running down his face. "Why, Magnus?"

"Alec I just can't-"

"Magnus, just give me a damn reason!" I couldn't look Alec in the eyes anymore or else I would break down. Seeing him so sad made my heart break.

"Alexander," I cupped his face in my hands, "I have a good reason can you please just trust me? Please?"

His eyes were a brilliant blue and his face was blurry through my eyes. I was crying just as much as Alec.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow," Alec said as he turned around and walked out the door. I can't believe he left me.

I fell to the floor and began to sob. Why did I have to be like this!? All he wants is children and I had to say no! I feel like an idiot.

"I love you, Alexander..."


	5. You and Me

"Magnus, it's late. Come to bed," Alec said, walking out of their bedroom in his boxers.

Magnus had been working late a lot more these days. He had more clients than he had ever had before. Not to mention, that he and Alec hadn't been on the best terms these past few months. They had been married a few years now and were definitely out of the honeymoon stage.

"Not now, Alec. I'm almost done and this needs to be finished," Magnus said, not looking up from his work.

"Please, Magnus," Alec's voice was pained, so Magnus looked up at him. He had tears in his eyes. "Please, just come to bed."

"Alec, I can't right n-"

"Dammit Magnus! I know we are having problems okay? I know you're busy and that you're working hard, but please just come to bed!" Alec had tears running down his beautiful pale face.

Magnus got up off the couch and walked over to Alec.

"Alexander," Magnus said pushing the raven black hair out of the others face, "Please stop crying. I can't bear to see you cry." Magnus placed a kiss on Alec's forehead.

Sobs wracked Alec's body. "I just want things to go back to the way they were before."

"Hey, everything will be okay," Magnus stroked Alec's hair. "We're going to be okay, we're just in a rough spot."

Alec was staring at his feet. "I just don't want you to leave me," His voice was barely a whisper.

"I would never leave you darling. I love you too much," Alec looked up as Magnus said that, his eyes wide.

"I love you, Magnus."

"I love you too, Alexander." Magnus's eyes were now wet with tears.

Magnus suddenly wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and started swaying slowly.

"What're you doing Magnus?" Alec had a small smile now.

"We're dancing Alexander."

"Dancing?" Alec gave a small laugh.

"Yes, dancing. It's a thing that mundanes do with each other."

"I know what dancing is, Magnus." They kept swaying as Alec put his head on Magnus's shoulder.

"What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive," Magnus sung quietly with his eyes closed.

"You're perfect, Magnus." Alec said looking up at Magnus.

Magnus took advantage of this and kissed Alec. The kiss had so much passion and intensity, almost like a promise.

A promise to be better.

A promise to try.

A promise to never leave.

Magnus broke the kiss and continued the dancing and singing.

"I can't keep up and I can't back down, I've been losing so much time," Magnus sang.

"I know you've been busy, but do you think we could make some time for more date nights and you know... Other things?" Alec was blushing.

"Of course we can, Alexander." Magnus promised. "Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all of the people. And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you. You're beautiful Alexander."

"Not as beautiful as you." Alec replied.

"All of the things that I want to say, just aren't coming out right. I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning. I don't know where to go from here. I'm sorry for not apologizing sooner, darling. I'm so, so sorry." Magnus choked on the last word.

Alec looked up and stroked Magnus's cheek, "I forgive you." Alec kissed Magnus.

That night they cried in each others arms and wiped away one another's tears. They whispered promises and talked of the future. That night everything felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Magnus is singing is 'You and Me' by Lifehouse.


	6. Children (part 2)

Alec's POV

I ran to the institute as fast as my legs and years of shadowhunter training could carry me. Tears and snot were running down my face and I was getting plenty of strange looks. But I don't care. I only have one thing on my mind.

Magnus.

More specifically his answer to the question I asked him earlier. Children. He didn't want children.

A family is all that I've really ever wanted. And when I say family I mean that I want one where everyone accepts each other and loves one another unconditionally. Sure, right now I have Izzy and Jace, but my parents aren't as accepting as they have been. And they probably never will be.

I love Magnus so much and it hurts to know he doesn't want a family.

Our family.

By the time I make it to the front steps of the institute my face is red and raw from the cold New York air and tears are flowing down my cheeks. I must look like a disaster.

I open the door and find the warmth of the institute inviting. I climb up the stairs to my old room and climb into the bed. I'm not sure how long I lay there before the warmth and kindness of sleep overtakes me.

***

Magnus POV

I can't believe Alec just left me here. I feel so empty. So alone. It's times like these when I remember what it was like not to have someone who loves or cares for me.

Alec should understand why I don't want children. Why wouldn't he? I mean, I'm immortal and seeing loved ones die is so hard already, not to mention if I had to raise, said loved one, from birth. I might die of sorrow.

I get up off the dusty apartment floor and walk out the door.

I need to find Alec.

Where would he have gone? And then it clicks.

The institute.

I run and don't look back.


	7. Zits

"AAALLLEEECCCC!?!?!" Magnus screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What Magnus?" Alec said popping his head out of the bedroom with an unamused look on his face.

"Do you see this- this thing on my face?!?"

"What 'thing'?" Alec squinted, "I don't see anything."

"How do you not see this giant zit?! It's huge!" Magnus pointed to the small- almost invisible- blemish on his forehead.

"Magnus, sweetheart, you can hardly even see anything. Besides, who cares what you look like?"

"I do! I care, Alexander! I do everything I can to not get zits!" Magnus was almost in tears- which Alec thought was ridiculous! It's just a zit!

Alec walked over to Magnus, cupping his face in his hands, "Magnus, you are gorgeous. Don't let a little zit get you upset." Alec kissed Magnus, "Who cares what you look like? I think your beautiful. That all that matters, right?" He kissed Magnus again and Magnus nodded.

"I guess.... I'm just upset because I don't want it to show up in the wedding pictures," Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist.

"Don't worry, Magnus! You have four more days to get rid of the bloody thing! It should be gone by then," Alec said, placing a kiss on the warlock's nose and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I can't wait! It's gonna be the best day of our lives!" Magnus squealed like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Trust me, I'm just as excited as you are."


	8. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY GUYS I KNOW ITS NOT XMAS ANYMORE, BUT I STARTED THIS ON XMAS EVE AND I JUST FINISHED IT SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT OKAY? OKAY.
> 
> Smutty!!! ;)

"Alexander, darling, wake up! It's Christmas!!!" Magnus was shaking Alec's shoulder gently hoping not to startle him.

"C'mon sweetheart lets go open presents!" Alec's eyes fluttered open and then closed again.

"Magnus, can't we wait a little while longer? I still tired from last night." Alec whined, while covering his head with his pillow trying to block out the light coming in through the window.

"No Alec! Please? Let's go open them now!" Magnus grabbed Alec's pillow and threw it across the room.

Oh my god, could he be acting anymore like a child? Alec asked himself.

Magnus went close to Alec's ear and started to whisper, "I got you something special and I might explode if you don't go open it right this instant. Trust me. It's good." The last few words came out as a sexy purr.

This sparked Alec's attention and he found his mind wondering. Magnus surprised him all the time with crazy things and if he said this present is special, Alec couldn't begin to imagine what it could be.

"Okay, okay I'm getting up." Alec sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. "Oh by the way Magnus," Alec kissed Magnus hard on the lips, "Last night was absolutely amazing." Magnus smirked as he thought about what they had done.

"I bet you never thought you could have that much fun with frosting, did you?" Magnus said, licking his lips, the sweet taste of buttercream that still lingered there.

Magnus kissed Alec this time, catching Alec off guard.

"Now, lets go get those presents, yeah?" Magnus's forehead was leaning on Alec's, his breath stirring the younger boys hair. His hand was on

"Y-yeah," Alec stuttered, his breath shaky and uneven. It never ceased to amaze him that Magnus could make him feel this way.

They walked out of their bedroom to the living room where the tree was. The tree was magnificent and decorated in hues of blue and purple with splashes glitter. It was a total Magnus tree.

Magnus have a sideways glance at Alec, who was beaming at the tree. He had never truly seen a Christmas tree, decorated like this anyways. Magnus loved to see him so happy. He walked behind Alec and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You are so beautiful, Alexander," he whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

Alec turned around and kissed Magnus. Magnus moaned against his mouth and grabbed Alec's butt, Alec jumping from surprise.

"You're not to bad yourself, Magnus," Alec broke apart from Magnus and walked towards the tree.

He grabbed the first present that he saw, knowing it was for Magnus.

"Here babe. It's for you." He said handing over the golden wrapped present.

"Babe? That's new. I like it!" Magnus purred.

"Yeah, don't get used to it," Alec smirked. "Just open your present."

"A-Alec... I love it!" Magnus exclaimed with tears surrounding his eyes.

What he was holding was a picture of them right after Alec had come out to the rest of the shadowhunters. They both looked so happy and carefree, smiling wide and holding each other at the waist.

"Okay-okay," Magnus said wiping his eyes, "Time for you to open a present!" Magnus said handing Alec a present with blue wrapping paper.

Alec took his time ripping open the present, almost like he planned on saving the paper.

"Oh my god, Alec, rip the fucking paper," he had a smile on his face. Alec looked up and stuck out his tongue.

"HOLY SHIT MAGNUS! WHAT THE HELL!?!" Alec exclaimed, his eyes wide as he looked down a the box. He reached down and pulled out a lacy, black nightgown and pantyhose the same colour as his eyes.

"You did not get me lingerie," he said barely audible.

"Alexander, it's a joke! I just wanted to see the look on your face!" Magnus was now, literally, rolling on the floor laughing.

"Magnus it's not funny!" Alec turned his body away from Magnus, who had moved right behind him and circled his arms around Alec's waist.

"I'm sorry, baby. It was a joke," His voice was muffled by Alec's shoulder, which he was kissing and biting. Alec moaned and leaned into Magnus's touch.

"Fine you asshole. I forgive you," Alec turned around and kissed Magnus, his tongue sliding easily into the warlocks mouth.

They opened the rest of the presents that morning and the flat was a disaster. After they'd cleaned it up they snuggled up on the couch, Magnus's long, slender arms around Alec's toned body.

It seemed that Magnus had fallen asleep, but Alec had something pressing on his mind that stopped him. That damned lingerie.

***

Magnus woke up later to find a blanket wrapped around him and the warmth of another body missing.

He looked around the flat, but to no avail. "Alexander, darling, where are you?"

"Oh, you're finally awake." The voice of his boyfriend came from behind.

He turned around to get a better look and his eyes widened in shock and- was that lust?

Alec was standing in the doorway from their bedroom wearing the nightgown and pantyhose. Everything was visible, but Magnus wasn't complaining.

"A-Alec. What the actual fuck?" Magnus stuttered walking over to his gorgeous boyfriend. Damn he could pull off anything.

Alec was staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing ever. "I thought it would be nice to surprise you, but maybe I was wrong," he whispered barely audible. "I'll go take it off...." he began to walk back into their bedroom.

"Woah there, darling! Did I say I didn't like it?" Magnus said, grabbing Alec's arm.

"Well no, but-" Magnus pulled Alec into a kiss, while pulling him further into their bedroom. Magnus pushed Alec onto their bed and stared.

"You're so fucking gorgeous, it doesn't matter what you wear." Magnus was panting and kissing Alec's neck. Normally he would've ripped Alec's clothes off by then, but he was savoring every glimpse of that lingerie.

Magnus rubbed Alec making him moan in pleasure, "Magnus just take the damn tights off and stop teasing me." Magnus smirked at the challenge. He ran his lips and tongue up and down Alec's thighs, only to be answered with more groans of pleasure and annoyance.

Magnus came back up to Alec's lips and slipped his tongue inside the others mouth, exploring every corner. He bit Alec's lip and drew blood, but he didn't think Alec would mind. He broke the kiss and moved to his torso, planting kisses as low as the waistband of the pantyhose.

Magnus could feel Alec getting harder by the minute. Magnus decided to finally stop teasing him. He ripped a hole in the tights not bothering to pull them down. The next thing Alec felt was warmth and an up and down motion. Alec let himself succumb to the pleasure of Magnus's touch.

***

By the time they were done the lingerie lay in tatters on the floor and they both laid in bed arms around each other's nude bodies.

"See it wasn't the worst present ever," Magnus said, playing with a strand of Alec's raven hair.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me you, idiot," Alec smiled and pulled Magnus in for one more kiss before they both drifted into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyyy sooooo I'm not sure how that went. Cas usually writes all the smut and that was my first time attempting. How did I do? I didn't make it too graphic, I don't think.
> 
> Okay so please leave comments and kudos!!!
> 
> How Very  
> -Roza


	9. Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so after my last story Cas read my "smut" and said it was weak. So I practiced and tried to step it up a bit. Enjoy:)
> 
> Btw this has no plot ;)

Magnus threw Alec on the bed and he fell with a thud. Magnus pounced, getting on top of Alec. He started kissing behind Alec's ear and whispering sweet nothings, while groping him down low. Alec moaned from pleasure and whispered Magnus's name like a secret he never intended to keep. Magnus tugged Alec's shirt off and began kissing up and down his torso trying to cover every inch. He came back up and began to lick and nip at his nipples. A soft sigh came from Alec and Magnus could feel him hardening under his touch.

"What's your damage, Alexander?" Magnus said smirking.

"You," Alec panted, "You're always my damage."

Alec flipped them so that he was on top. Alec nuzzled under Magnus's neck and began to suck hoping to give him a mark that would be visible tomorrow. Magnus grabbed Alec's ass and squeezed, pushing them closer together. Magnus could feel Alec smiling through the kisses.

Magnus grabbed Alec's belt loops and used them as leverage to grind on his boyfriend. Alec could feel himself get harder and his pants get tighter.

"Take. Them. Off." Magnus said breathily, as Alec wiggled free of his pants and boxers.

"You too!" Alec cried. Magnus complied and snapped his fingers which removed all of his clothes, all without breaking the kiss.

Magnus flipped them again and went lower than before. Alec was now fully hardened. Magnus began licking and sucking in between Alec's thighs just to tease him.

"Magnus!" Alec groaned. Magnus put his mouth around Alec's cock and Alec felt the warmth of Magnus's mouth envelope him. All Alec could do was grab the sheets and cry out in pleasure. Magnus came back up to Alec's lips and nipped asking for entrance. Magnus's tongue took dominance and explored every inch of Alec's mouth. He came up for air and grabbed Alec's dick and Alec did the same. They began to pump each other together, faster and faster.

"M-Magnus I'm gonna come!" Alec cried.

Magnus stopped pumping and placed his finger over Alec's tip.

"No. Not yet," Magnus smirked at Alec.

"Magnus stop teasing!" Alec shouted as he continued to pump Magnus.

"Okay ready?" He took his finger off of Alec and they both came together, white fluid going all over themselves. But that didn't stop Magnus.

He flipped Alec over on his stomach and grabbed a small black bottle out of the dresser drawer. He rubbed the fluid all over his fingers and around Alec's entrance. Magnus slowly slipped one finger in, helping to prepare for entrance. Alec let out a cry of pain, that became a cry of pleasure. Magnus began to slip each one of his fingers in and once they were all in he inserted his member.

He began to thrust, deeper and deeper into Alec. He went until his entire length was inside Alec. Alec moaned and cried at every thrust. Magnus could feel himself about to come again and felt a release. Alec felt the warm liquid coming from his entrance.

Magnus took himself out of Alec and kissed him, harder than ever before. Alec scratched at Magnus's back attempting to bring him closer. Magnus tugged Alec's hair and moaned in his mouth. When they separated a thin line line of saliva connected them at the mouth.

"I love you, Alexander," Magnus panted.

"I love you too, Magnus." Alec said playing one last kiss on Magnus's lips.


End file.
